


Obat Sakit Kepala

by tekoteko



Series: Arisan [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Malam itu agen mata-mata (tidak) super lintas negara bernama matsukawa issei menawarkan obat sakit kepala paling mujarab.Ini adalah prequel dari Arisan.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Arisan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110602
Kudos: 5





	Obat Sakit Kepala

Malam itu, di perjalanan pulang setelah menghadiri kegiatan orang kaya yang issei tidak tau jelas apa tujuan acaranya apa lagi mengerti atas jenis acara macam apa yang dihadiri oleh tuannya, akaashi keiji, dengan pakaian yang mencolok seperti itu, issei mendapati dirinya sibuk mencuri pandang ke kursi belakang. tuannya merintih beberapa kali, mengeluh sakit kepala namun tetap pandangi ponsel sepanjang jalan sementara issei mengemudi dengan mode mata-mata.

issei terkadang geli dengan kemampuannya memberi nama miliknya, itu jelek sekali issei akui. terlalu frontal dan tidak ada seninya sama sekali. namun mau bagaimana lagi, otak issei sedang mandat berpikir dan tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan keadaannya lebih baik daripada cosplay mata-mata, karena matanya kini, sungguh tengah sibuk pandangi akaashi secara sembunyi-sembunyi melalui kaca spion kabin mobil. 

Issei tidak pernah lihat akaashi berpakain seperti itu, seperti perempuan karena ia mengenakan gaun satin selutut warna emas tapi tidak muncul layaknya perempuan dalam benak issei. Akaashi seperti punya  _ gender _ sendiri, seperti pahatan kuno yang terlalu menarik hingga kau tidak peduli lagi itu perempuan, laki-laki, bahkan monyet sekalipun. Itu hanya terlalu indah.

Kelereng hitamnya gesit pindai tiap lekuk tubuh tuan mudanya satu persatu via kaca spion yang besarnya tidak seberapa. Mulai dari bagaimana kulitnya terang lalu kelap-kelip ketika ditimpa lampu jalanan. Bagaimana lipatan gaun satin warna emas yang menempel itu peluk tubuh si ikal erat, tunjukkan lekuk-lekuk dan ceruk-ceruk yang menggoda, yang buat kesan seksi. Kaki panjang milik akaashi yang saling bertumpu pun tidak lepas dari kelereng jalang milik issei.

Bukan, issei bukan berniat cabul atau bagaimana, hanya saja akaashi dalam pakaian perempuan, dalam balutan gaun model camisole begitu sangat asing di matanya. Selama dia bekerja di bawah keluarga itu, yang kini sudah masuk bulan ketujuh, akaashi selalu menampilkan dirinya secara profesional. Novelis itu tidak pernah pakai baju-baju aneh seperti ini di area publik. Dia terlihat terlalu berbeda. issei akui, ketika bertemu pertama kali dengan akaashi, pria itu sudah menarik perhatiannya, namun malam ini terasa lain sekali. Seperti sesuatu yang istimewa. Sesuatu yang akan issei selipkan pujian di tiap ia bernafas. 

Akaashi tidak terkesan murahan sama sekali ketika mengenakannya. Sebaliknya ia terlihat anggun, mahal, indah dan seksi. Sial, kosakatanya terbatas sekali jika sudah tentang tuan muda itu. Itu itu saja yang diulang. 

Tapi sungguh, pria itu memang seperti itu. Jika issei harus mengoreksi maka ia akan merubah kata seksi menjadi seksi sekali. Terlalu seksi sebenarnya, sampai issei harus cengkram erat roda kemudi tiap kali matanya tidak sengaja menelisik jauh penasaran pada celah paha bagian dalam milik tuannya yang terbuka ketika pria itu bertukar tumpuan kaki. 

"Kita bisa mati jika kau terus menatapku dan bukan jalanan", ujar akaashi datar tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

Jantung issei berdegup kencang, tertangkap sudah dia. Issei memang hanya berbakat menjadi supir, bukan mata-mata. Oh dia juga berbakat jadi mata keranjang kalau keadaanya seperti ini. 

Tapi issei licin seperti belut pada lomba kemerdekaan. Dia dengan percaya diri hanya tertawa, mengusir canggung yang sempat mampir penuhi mobil mereka. 

"Aku tidak menatapmu", katanya dengan nada tenang padahal jantung menabuh genderang.

Akaashi tidak begitu peduli, dia hanya mendengus, cibir respon issei yang penuh kebohongan lalu kembali bermain ponsel.

Sudah tertangkap seperti itu, masih saja si supir ini berfantasi menjadi mata-mata super lintas negara.

Tidak tau jenis doping apa yang di tegaknya sebelum bekerja, issei merasa tidak kenal takut malam itu. Jantungnya berdegup terlalu semangat. Mengintip ternyata seseru ini. 

Ia juga jadi tidak kenal malu sebagaimana kemaluannya yang juga tidak kenal apa itu waktu. hanya akaashi keiji dan pesonanya yang begitu memabukkan penuhi pikiran issei. Kemaluannya pusing ingin segera menari bersama dan bertukar sapa. issei juga pusing ingin remas selain roda kemudi. 

sial-sial-sial

Issei mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia melirik lagi, kali ini anting-anting tali panjang milik akaashi yang tertangkap mata. Rumbainya yang menari kiri-kanan di sekitar leher pria itu sungguh mengganggu. Issei ingin bibirnya yang menari di sana.

Hingga mereka sampai di rumah, hingga akaashi keluar dari mobil begitu saja tanpa ikut membawa barangnya turun, issei masih semangat mencuri pandang.

Pria itu kenakan stiletto tinggi dengan tiga pasang strap di setiap kaki. Warnanya senada dengan gaun emasnya. Otot kakinya bergerak-gerak indah sokong inangnya berlenggok ke dalam rumah. Di gelap malam, bagi issei, akaashi seperti dewa yang turun lalu bertelanjang kaki dan berjinjit tapaki bumi.

Issei bawa mantel akaashi yang tertinggal di kursi belakang untuk masuk kerumah. Sesekali membenarkan celana karena cemas jika nanti ia disiram terang, akaashi mungkin akan melihat tenda kecil di ladang rumput miliknya.

lalu masuklah ia dengan rasa sedikit cemas. ah, terang memang membuatnya merasa terekspos. saat itu issei entah mengapa merasa begitu malu, selain karena lekuk celananya tidak begitu alami, dia juga merasa telah berbuat amoral. jadi dia jalan mencari akaashi dengan sedikit membungkuk. 

rumah besar itu terang namun sunyi karena tidak ada penghuninya selain mereka berdua. pembantu keluarga ini akan pulang setiap jam 7 malam dan tuan bokuto sedang dalam dinas kerja. hanya akaashi dan dirinya saja yang hidup disana malam itu.

issei menemukan akaashi di ruang tv, berbaring di atas sofa dengan kakinya menggantung pada tangan sofa yang lebih tinggi. sepatu emas tinggi miliknya itu masih terpasang. 

issei maju meletakkan mantel itu di atas meja. diliriknya akaashi yang sedang berbaring dengan baju berantakan itu. pahanya kini terbuka lebih banyak karena posisi lutut yang lebih tinggi. anting-anting panjang provokatif tadi sudah dilepas. tuannya itu menutup wajah dengan sebelah lengan. issei menarik nafas panjang coba tenangkan diri agar tidak melompati akaashi saat itu juga. tuannya mengerang sebentar sebelum pinta issei untuk bantu lepaskan sepatunya. sepertinya sakit kepala pria itu semakin menjadi-jadi, pikir issei.

ia menurut saja, kesempatan juga agar bisa sentuh kulit akaashi. Maka duduk bersimpuh lah dia menghadap tangan sofa itu. tungkai akaashi dari ujung hingga lutut masuk ruang pandang. 

“jangan ditarik, strapnya dilepas yang benar”, ujar akaashi dari balik sofa.

issei menjawab dengan dehaman singkat. tangannya mulai bekerja. lepas tiga utas strap pada masing-masing sepatu. kulit akaashi halus. kakinya cantik. kuku-kukunya dikikir bersih dan rapi, dibubuhkan pula pewarna beige tipis disana. issei tidak punya ketertarikan khusus pada kaki, tapi milik akaashi rasanya tidak tahan untuk tidak ia ciumi. 

setelah sepatu itu lepas, issei inisiatif sendiri saja beri pijatan lembut pada kaki tuannya. pakai sepatu setinggi ini pasti melelahkan. ia menekan beberapa titik yang buat akaashi mengerang. issei tidak bisa melihat wajahnya bagaimana, tapi semakin akaashi mengerang semakin bersemangat pula ia memberi pijatan. 

Kemudian seperti tsunami, gelombang nafsu issei tinggi sapu hancur karang kewarasan yang masih berdiri kokoh hingga tidak ada yang tersisa. hancur berantakan, menjadi keping yang bercerai-berai satu dengan yang lainnya.

tidak jelas kapan dan bagaimana tepatnya, bibir issei sudah sampai begitu saja pada kulit telanjang kaki akaashi. kecupi mata kaki bagian dalamnya sebelah kanan dengan lidah yang ikut ambil bagian. Otot liat itu bergerak, berputar lingkari tulang milik pria itu.

akaashi mendesah tertahan, ia menarik kakinya karena terkejut akan sensasi basah nan geli, namun tangan issei lebih cepat dan lebih kuat. ia pegangi kaki akaashi erat-erat. lalu naik lagi kecupi betis bagian dalamnya. Bawa lidah yang bagai kuas itu untuk gambar garis lurus yang basah sepanjang perjalanan.

akaashi menaikkan badannya, mengintip dari balik tangan sofa. ingin lihat issei dan kegilaannya. 

“kau-”, kecam akaashi terputus ketika hanya dibalas tatap oleh issei. 

pria itu menatapnya dalam, terlalu dalam. jika mata adalah jendela hati, maka yang terlihat oleh akaashi hanyalah teriakan keras dari dalam sana.

aku mau kamu

aku ingin kamu

Aku gilai kamu

hati issei, jiwa issei, persetan dengan apapun itu namanya, berteriak pada akaashi dengan terlalu lantang, terlalu keras, serta terlalu vulgar bahwa pria itu ingin akaashi untuk dirinya sendiri malam itu.

akaashi meneguk ludahnya. tangan mengepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

brengsek kau, issei, umpatnya di kepala.

tapi issei di dalam sana memang pribadi yang brengsek. ia sudah keburu lupa daratan.

tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan tuan mudanya, si supir itu pamerkan lidahnya yang panjang namun tebal. gambari kulit akaashi dengan garis-garis abstrak sebelum berakhir ciumi punggung kakinya. akaashi pikir pertunjukan sudah selesai.

naif, sekali pria brengsek tetaplah pria brengsek.

laki-laki itu beri senyum seringai ala pria brengsek biasa, yang mana buat akaashi menahan nafas tanpa sadar, terlebih ketika melihat bagaimana issei menjilati sela jarinya, memakannya dengan begitu lambat, begitu sensual. buat dasar perut akaashi seperti diaduk oleh belasan sudip dan dadanya seperti di bebat puluhan lapis kain.

menyesakkan dalam konotasi kotor. 

insting manusia paling purba miliknya bangun. menjerat akaashi dengan rantai nafsu fana hingga si pria mabuk dan meloloskan desah ketika paha dalamnya diusap tangan nakal issei.

mendengar lantunan musik itu issei tau bahwa kemenangannya sudah di depan mata. hanya butuh sedikit dorongan lagi agar gerbang kenikmatan itu bisa ia capai.

issei berdiri di antara kaki akaashi buat pria itu seakan mengangkang menyambutnya.

ia melihat kebawah. tatap lekat akaashi yang berbaring di sofa, kali ini tidak hanya bajunya saja yang berantakan. wajahnya pun begitu, merah meremang dengan nafas berat yang dieja satu persatu.

gaun one piece begini mudah sekali untuk dilepas, bisik setan beri semangat.

“akan ku bantu atasi sakit kepala mu”, issei berucap.

akaashi tertawa sambil tutupi mata dengan sebelah lengan. 

sial, selain brengsek pria ini punya selera humor picisan juga.

“kalimat porno murahan mana yang kau kutip untukku itu?"

akaashi menatap balas, menantang. 

pun jika ia akan main gila dengan orang lain, orang itu haruslah segila permainan tersebut.

maka akaashi mengevaluasi, apakah ia akan beri si alis tebal ini kesempatan atau tidak.

issei tertawa, tidak menyangka bahwa akaashi akan menyambut baton. ini akan mudah pikirnya. walau bukan penulis tenar seperti akaashi, issei juga tau caranya bersilat lidah. baik bahasa maupun tidak.

issei bawa jemarinya pada lutut akaashi. kuku-kukunya yang pendek sibuk goresi kulit dengan maksud beri sensasi geli.

akaashi tertawa, kakinya bergerak-gerak ingin lari.

“itu dari porno produksi amatir. yang kameranya liar kesana kemari, yang ditengah-tengah gambarnya buram, yang mana kau pada akhirnya tidak bisa meraih puncak karena sudah emosi duluan”

akaashi tertawa. 

pria ini sudah bukan gila lagi. Ia sinting. Benar-benar sinting.

Akaashi suka orang-orang sinting.

jadi tungkai miliknya bergerak, mengukung issei dan menariknya untuk menempel pada sofa. issei diam saja, coba terka apa saja yang ingin akaashi sampaikan dengan bahasa tubuh.

kaki-kaki itu kemudian naik. yang satu cepat bertengger pada bahu issei, satu lagi godai tenda di lapangan rumputnya. ibu jari kakinya menekan kemaluan si alis tebal. kau sudah keras, katanya sedikit tidak percaya kemudian dibalas issei dengan terlalu jujur. ya sudah dari mobil tadi, jawabnya.

kemaluan issei ditekan dengan cara yang sangat cabul. akaashi menggunakan kakinya untuk menebak ukuran pria itu. issei menggeram dengan alis berkerut. oh, akaashi suka bunyinya.

kaki itu akhirnya naik, berhenti pada dada issei. yang kemudian diberi kecup menggoda oleh yang lain.

“jadi bagaimana obat sakit kepalanya?”

“ya, kau boleh buat aku kehilangan kepala malam ini”

Lalu seperti kesetanan issei cepat menunduk untuk ciumi pria pujaannya. akaashi pun begitu, peluk leher prianya malam itu dengan erat dan memburu lidahnya di dalam sana. posisi mereka tidak begitu nyaman tapi tidak ada yang peduli. tak ada yang mau berhenti. 

lidah issei pergi membelai langit-langit goa akaashi, buat si cantik mendesah dan lengkungkan punggungnya keatas. dada mereka saling bertabrakan buat gelora semakin membara.

tangan issei yang tidak dipakai untuk menopang bobotnya sendiri, ia gunakan untuk belai lembut paha akaashi yang kemudian berubah menjadi remasan-remasan kasar ketika sampai di bokongnya. akaashi mendesah lagi, kali ini sedikit merengek. 

issei suka. 

issei suka semua tentang pria ini.

Sayang, saat issei turun untuk ciumi leher dan bahu, akaashi mendorong kepalanya, minta ia untuk berhenti.

“apa, kau mau apa?”, tanya issei memburu

“matikan lampunya. seseorang mungkin saja melihat kita dari luar”

masuk akal mengingat rumah ini, terutama ruangan ini dindingnya adalah kaca. tapi siapa yang mau mengintip kesini malam-malam?

“tidak akan ada yang lihat”, issei maju ingin kecupi tulang selangka pria itu namun sayang, bibinya ditahan lagi.

“aku masih punya reputasi, kau tau”, ujar akaashi memperingatkan.

issei bangkit, bermalas-malasan pencet tombol lampu dan memastikan tirai tipis di jendela sudah tergerai juga.

“reputasiku akan jadi perkara penting jika kedapatan menghisap penismu”

issei tertawa. akaashi benar-benar bukan sembarangan orang.

Issei maju dekati akaashi yang kini sudah duduk dengan benar di sofa. Ia melonggarkan sabuk dan resleting celananya. Akaashi menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sebelum tarik maju pinggul issei untuk dekati bibirnya.

celana issei jatuh terbaring kaku di lantai. issei usap bibir si cantik sebelum menyodorkan obat sakit kepala untuk ditelan. benar saja, jika  _ spare part _ issei tidak terkait dengan tubuhnya akaashi mungkin benar-benar akan menelannya. pria itu buat kepala issei seakan meledak. caranya gunakan lidah beserta jemari untuk godai miliknya sangat berbeda. 

akaashi tidak langsung memakannya. ia kecupi tiap sisinya terlebih dahulu. satu tangan menjaga pinggul issei, satu lagi menjaga bolanya. semua bekerja beri issei rangsangan yang buat dia harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

akaashi tertawa karena issei lucu sekali. letakkan tanganmu disini, katanya sambil bawa tangan issei menuju rambutnya. issei bermain dengan ujung-ujung rambut akaashi di sekitar telinganya. Ah, kenapa rambutmu halus sekali.

pria itu kemudian melanjutkan petualangannya dengan lidah yang lingkari puncak lalu berlarian kekiri-kekanan pada sudutnya. akaashi belum sentuh semuanya, ia hanya bermain dengan  _ kepala _ pria itu tapi pre-cum mengalir dengan deras. akaashi memperlakukannya bagai lolipop yang buat issei resah sendiri. pria itu tidak benar-benar beri ia kepuasan karena sejak tadi issei hanya dipancing dan digoda terus menerus tanpa beri kesempatan untuknya mencari pelepasan. akaashi gunakan lidahnya untuk sumbat cairan issei tiap kali adiknya berkedik memberi tanda. 

issei frustasi dan takut disaat yang bersamaan ketika menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya ada yang lebih brengsek dari pada issei. 

tuan mudanya, akaashi keiji, adalah sosok setan dengan kulit manusia yang begitu rupawan. setan yang ia undang untuk bermain bersamanya dan mempermainkannya.

ketika sibuk mendesah, issei tiba-tiba di tatap setan dengan senyum miring yang sensual. jantungnya berdegup kencang. akaashi bermain sulap. buat kemaluan issei hilang sepenuhnya dengan perlahan di dalam mulut pria itu. issei menahan nafas ketika merasakan banyak otot basah yang meremasnya dengan cara yang tak bisa ia bayangkan. 

tangannya yang tadi sibuk mainkan rambut akaashi turun untuk raba leher pria itu. issei bisa rasakan miliknya dari balik kulit akaashi. keluar lalu masuk lagi. akaashi seperti tercekat ketika issei bergoyang sedikit. ia menarik kepalanya mundur namun tangan issei tahan kepala itu. akaashi bersuara tidak jelas. pinggang issei di cakar minta lepas. namun tangan issei tetap disana, menahan kepala tuan mudanya untuk rasakan tekanan yang menggila di dalam sana. nafas akaashi memburu, matanya mulai berair tatap issei marah. kuku akaashi terbenam di antara kulit issei ketika pria itu melepas putih. paksa akaashi untuk menelan obatnya karena sudah masuk begitu jauh. 

issei mundur ketika ia merasa puas, buat akaashi terbatuk hingga beberapa cairan issei berserakan keluar dari celah bibirnya. akaashi bersandar pada sofa, pegangi lehernya dengan nafas memburu. issei pintal ujung rambut pria itu manja. kau hebat sekali, katanya memuji. issei tulus beri pujian, sungguh. tapi lihat respon tuan mudanya yang tepis kasar tangannya dan hujani ia dengan tatapan marah, issei hanya bisa tertawa. sexy, pikirnya. 

tuan mudanya seksi sekali seperti ini. 

kemaluan issei bangkit lagi tanpa malu.


End file.
